


Flirting? Don't know him.

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: This is for a secret Santa for the Convin tumblr.Gavin Reed is garbage at flirting. And poor Connor has to deal with this garbage man for 5 rounds of the garbage man. ♡





	Flirting? Don't know him.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/gifts).



Keyboard keys clicked through an apartment that was dark and filled of soft rock music. “Oh come on..” Gavin muttered as he opened Google, he felt so fucking embarrassed. “Don’t fucking judge me, Athena.” Glancing up, seeing his cat giving him the most judgement expression she could muster up. “Hey, it’s not my goddamn fault that he is cute and kind.. And fuckin just a good-” Tin can… No, Connor is an android but not a tin can, they are people now. “I’m going insane if i’m talking to a fucking cat.” Sighing out and clicked the first link, ♡5 Steps of flirting with a boy.♡ God, he never thought he would do this again. "Am I really gonna fucking do this? At 1 in the morning?" The answer is yes. Yes he is. So much for beauty sleep, his ass is gonna be anxiety ridden.

 

1\. STARING INTO HIS EYES

Easy. That is actually really fucking easy... only that Gavin has a very bad resting bitch face and gets horrible reactions when he stares. "Gavin. You're gonna make him shit himself if you keep staring like that." Tina smirked, seeing the man jump slightly and looked at her. "Oh fuck off T." Muttering before looking down at his coffee. Connor looked really concerned while Gavin stared at him, concerned enough that he was walking right over?!?!

"Detective Reed?" Tilting his head, seeing the man's face getting red. And able to scan that Gavin's heart rate also raised. "I couldn't help notice that you were... staring at me. Did you need something?" 

Tina was about to choke on her coffee, this was so much worse than she thought. "F-fuck off tincan. I was just looking at you and thinking, 'What an ugly ass.'" Gavin said with a snap, not meaning to as it was second nature to avoid certain situations. Mentally hitting himself, he could feel Tina's disappointed gaze. 

"Ah." Connor frowned, "I apologize if my face is distracting due to ugliness." There was... sadness in the android's voice as he left the breakroom. Seeing the relationship go down.  
Gavin Reed - Hostile...

"Way to go Gavin." Tina got up and left, leaving the man alone to sit in his own stew.

 

2\. COMPLIMENTING THE GUY

Okay. Okay! He can do this. All he needs to do is apologize and complement. Easy as pie. Right? Wrong. Very wrong. Gavin rubbed at his face, Connor's desk was only a few feet away. He never seen the android so... upset by his words before. Even Hank's attempts to cheer him up weren't working. He wasn't gonna go up to Connor cause Hank would just chew him out and he really didn't wanna deal with the dude.... Wait. A card. Cards are nice! And Connor is a very emotional being so a card is perfect! Looking around his desk for printer paper and a fee coloured pens, at least he could make it nice looking.

A few... squiggly lines here and there, some other just random shapes and a blue dog paw print on the front. Literally decorating took him at least 20 minutes, glancing back to the still pouting android. He really hated seeing that frown and how slow the other moved. It was kinda heartbreaking...

'Your face really isn't ugly, kinda dorky but like in a good way! Sorry if I was an ass earlier, I blame staying up too late. Also you have nice eyes and don't let this get to your head.  
\- PS. You should wear more casual clothes.  
Gavin'

Perfect. This is absolutely perfect! Now... how is he gonna get this card over to Connor.... Glancing over at a case file. Perfect. Grabbing the file and got up, "Hey Tinman." Calling out as he started to walk over, Connor looked over, more alerted now. "I'm already on a case so.. here you two fuckers go." Placing the case file down on between Hank's and Connor's desk. Seeing the older man raise an eyebrow, noticing how.. Gavin looked a little nervous. Smirking and took a sip of his coffee. 

"Thank you Detective." Connor smiled and that sent Gavin away in embarrassment. "I wonder what that was fuckin about. He is never like that." Hank said and grabbed the file, knowing the card was under it since he was watching Gavin for the past 30 minutes. Love sick dumbass. Looking through it as he watched his son grab and open the card with a confused expression.. which turned into radiating sweet smile.  
Gavin Reed - ???

 

3\. SMILE AT HIM

Easier said than done, his smile looks hideous. Tina always said it does... so it must be true? But she also messes with him all the time...

"Hello Detective Reed." Connor smiled at him, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in. "I've noticed you been staring at your computer screen for the past 20 minutes, and not touching your now cold coffee." Connor's voice was so warm... It made Gavin shiver under his skin. 

"Uh. Just been. You know... Working.." Mumbling, 'dumbass' he mentally scolded himself. Seeing the andr- human place a hot coffee down. "Mmm looks like it, only that your mouse has been off for those last 13 minutes." Connor teased.

"Fuck off." Gavin mumbled, feeling his lips go against him and smiled. Grabbing the coffee and glanced up at Connor, giving him a lopsided smile. "Thanks... or whatever."

"You're welcome Gavin." And for a slight second, Connor's LED flickered... pink.

 

4\. TOUCH HIM

Touch? Like shoulder or back??? Or dick??? Oh fuck, he should of looked at another website. At least his relationship with Connor for the past week has gotten better? Maybe... He has gotten more winks and smirks from his other co-workers since he started 'flirting' with Connor... Taking a deep breath and leaned against Connor's shoulder. "This is going fucking nowhere." Saying as he watched the interrogation go on. "Why can't we just probe the fuckin information out of this piece of shit?" Growling as this was getting more and more irritating. He could feel Connor's hand gently rub at his back, his stress levels decreasing. Heat rising on the back of his neck.

"Detective, Hank has this under control. Just a few more minutes." Connor smiled softly, believing in Hank, wishing that Gavin also will. The sigh of annoyance left the detective as he grumbled a few things under his breath. "I... Fuck." Pulling himself away and left the room, feeling his neck and face getting warmer.  
Gavin Reed - ERR♡R

 

5\. DO WHATEVER

Well fuck you website, fuck you. Great. Do whatever. Just suck his dick?? What else can he do other than stress and probably get gray hairs. Alright. Inhale and exhale, just like his therapist suggests. He been trying this entire time, Connor has to at least realize that Gavin has been horribly flirting. Right? Right?! Wrong. Very wrong. More wrong. More wrong than his failed attempt of a compliment.

Leaning back against a bench that was outside of the department, he really didn't wanna go to work. His heart felt all gross and jelly, and his face got all red and warm. He really hated having a big fucking gay crush on Connor. Groaning as he rubbed at his eyes, hearing snow crunching under someone's footsteps. "Detective?" Connor tilted his head, looking down at the now startled human. "It's 40 degrees. You must be chilly." Shrugging off his jacket and placed it over the human.  
"Oh fuck off!" Gavin snapped, but didn't stop Connor from advancing and kneeling in front of him. "Gavin?" His voice got quieter. "Are you okay? You have seemed different for the past week and i'm very worried for you." Gently placing a hand on the detective's knee.

"Fuck.. Con.. You're fucking oblivious." Mumbling, "I've been using a fucking dumbass website to flirt with your dumbass and..." Pushing his hair back from anxiety. Not wanting to be around anyone till his deathbed. 

"Oh Gavin. I didn't- I wasn't sure what our relationship was. I would of gladly talked about whatever was going between us earlier." Furrowing his brows, his thumb gently rubbing at the denim. Noticing how Gavin's face got much more pink. "Fuck you Connor." Muttering before feeling a kiss on his forehead. "Merry Christmas." Feeling the human's hand take a hold of his wrist.

"Merry Christmas Con."

Gavin Reed - Lover


End file.
